Five Steps to Freedom
by Lunavere
Summary: After being bitten in Afghanistan, John Watson is honourably discharged after presenting as an Omega. He is sent to the Centre, a location that keeps Omegas in order to pair them with a compatible Alpha through a five step process. For John, this place has become a prison. However, that is soon to all change for John when an Alpha finally decides to go through the process with him.
1. Step One

**Author's Note:** This is my original plot. If you see this posted anywhere besides here or my AO3 account, please report it and inform me immediately.

* * *

Werewolves had been an intricate part of society since John could remember. Their politics were alongside the human ones in the news, their murders just as important, and their kind was given the exact same treatment as a human despite their physical prowess. In the workforce, they worked with humans and sometimes for humans. For the most part, though, they kept to themselves, and only the radical religious groups had an issue with werewolves.

John never had an issue working with a wolf. Because they were generally physically stronger than a human, many of them had taken up positions in the military or police force. As far as John could tell, they were just like everyone else – save for their physical strength, stronger senses, and ability to turn into a wolf at will. But John had never given a wolf a second thought, and he sure as Hell never understood how werewolf culture worked. And he never thought that he would have to.

Everything changed in Maiwand, Afghanistan. John's brigade had been sent out on patrol, and he had thought nothing of it at the time. After all, he had been on more patrols than he cared to recall. But this time, it was different. He could feel it in his bones. So when they were blindsided by a wolf pack, John was actually prepared for it. They fought for their lives and managed to win, but at a cost. John had been bitten in his left shoulder, and they had lost seven men in the brigade.

When they made it back to base, it was too late for John to receive the antidote. He was told that he would become a werewolf no matter what, a prospect that terrified him, but that he should be able to continue serving in the army once the transformation was complete. An entire moon phase passed before John presented as a werewolf. That night would be forever seared in his mind – the painful transformation into a foreign body, the imbalance and fear he felt, the overwhelming stimuli for all five of his senses, the need to flee from where he was. Finally, he passed out and woke up the next morning in his human body. It was then that they informed him that he presented as an Omega and, therefore, could no longer serve in the army.

No matter how hard he fought it, he was released into the custody of The Centre. John had heard of them before in the news, several years back. Apparently, there had been an issue with too many "unbonded" Omegas being raped or forcibly mated. The Centre was set up as a countermeasure. They would take in every Omega and do their best to find a perfect match for a mate. Now that John had presented, he was forced to go to this place. He had to fill out stacks and stacks of paperwork – about himself, his family, his finances, his living situation, his prospects, and so on. Once he was done with that, he was given a dating survey, which he found utterly ridiculous, and given his own room. It was entirely white and scentless, something John appreciated at first. Now, though, it just seemed like a prison.

"John Watson, an Alpha is here to meet you," Anthea called out. She was his caretaker while he was here, and she had a tendency to ignore his existence unless she had a specific job to do.

With a sigh, John rose to his feet. They had a five-stage system here at the Centre for finding mates. Stage One was the introduction of the Alpha and Omega via scent. Both parties were blindfolded, as it was proven that physical appearances could override an instinctual reaction through scent. If both parties enjoyed the other's scent, they would move onto Stage Two. The Alpha would be given a file about the available Omega. If interested, the Alpha would give the Centre something of his or hers to be presented to the Omega. It was so the Omega could scent their potential Alpha, which meant John would imprint the scent in his mind as the scent of his Alpha. It was a slow process, as John would have to become as familiar with the Alpha's scent as he was with his own. During this stage, the Alpha could renege on his offer and take his possession back, which wasn't common but also not unheard of. If the Omega kept the possession for a week, both of them would move onto the third step.

John didn't know how the process continued. In fact, he had never even gone to Stage Two. Most scents he found repulsive – too pungent or overbearing – and the scents he could tolerate… Well, no Alpha was interested in an Omega John's age. At least, not when there were so many younger Omegas available. Sometimes, John worried that he would never leave the Centre again. If he couldn't get an Alpha, he had no way to leave without becoming a fugitive. Anthea gave him a brief smile before covering his eyes with a blindfold.

"Please remember: do not remove the blindfold-"

"-And don't speak. Yes, I know," John responded with a sigh.

Anthea patted his good shoulder. "This Alpha might be the one," she pointed out, as she always did.

Nodding, John remained still as he waited. Anthea's sweet scent drifted away. Betas always smelled better to John. Their scents weren't as overpowering. Listening carefully, he could hear Anthea's footsteps return along with another pair. Before John smelled the Alpha, he always tried to figure out as much as he could about the person. He could hear that the second pair of footsteps were heavy, so a male. The gait was a bit longer than John, so he was taller, but not by much. Once they were in John's room, they stopped. John hesitantly took a step forward. And another. And another. Cocking his head, he inhaled deeply only to find that he couldn't smell the Alpha yet. That was strange. Normally, he was buffeted by the scent by the first step. Taking a fourth step, John caught a whiff. It smelled like apples and fresh leather with just a hint of gunpowder underneath. It smelled _good_. Biting back a groan, John reached forward to keep himself from running into the Alpha. After two more steps, he felt a silky cloth meet his hand. Another hand suddenly covered his own, warm and soft against his rough skin.

Slowly, John took another step forward. He didn't know if the Alpha liked physical contact, so he wasn't going to force them into an awkward situation. The hand shifted down John's arm and grasped it, pulling John closer. Suddenly, John felt two arms wrapped around him, and he fell face-first into a broad chest. Sucking in a deep breath, John relaxed against the Alpha. He twisted in the arms and pressed his face into the Alpha's neck, taking in a deep breath again. This was perfect. The scent wasn't overbearing, the embrace was warm and firm, and John felt safe and comfortable here. Breathing slowly, John savoured every moment he could. He had never felt this way around an Alpha before, and he doubted he would ever feel this way again. His hands gripped the Alpha's suit fiercely, trying to keep him close. Honestly, John lost count of the minutes they stayed together like that.

Even so, it was still too soon when he heard Anthea's voice call out, "Sir, it's time to leave and meet your next Omega."

John felt panic well up in his mind. This was it – this Alpha would find someone better looking or younger than John, and he would lose this scent forever. Immediately, his grip tightened, and he barely kept down a whine. He felt a pair of hands grab his good shoulder and pull him back. John gasped before he heard a possessive growl rumble through the Alpha's chest. Immediately, John was pulled back close, and he felt a pair of lips press to his head. A reassurance. A silent promise. One John didn't believe in. Releasing him, the Alpha let John be pulled away before he was escorted out of the room.

Once the door closed, John pulled off his blindfold and rubbed his eyes. Part of him wished he had never met that Alpha, now knowing what he had lost.


	2. Step Two

Two days later, John was lying on his bed when Anthea walked into the room. Looking over, he was shocked to see her holding a box. She set it down next to him and murmured, "Looks like you have an admirer."

John was stunned, and he stared down at the box for a long moment. He couldn't believe it, to be perfectly honest. He had moved onto Stage Two. That Alpha actually wanted him in return. Suddenly, he heard the door to his room close, and John snapped out of his thoughts. Licking his lips, he slowly opened the box. Inside was a black tie with skulls on it. Although he knew he should find it disturbing, John thought it was cute. Bringing it up to his nose, he sucked in a deep breath. That scent filled his nose again, and John let out a groan. It was too perfect. Far too perfect. Relaxing into his bed, he inhaled again. He smiled to himself, although he could still feel that nagging in the back of his mind. The quiet reminder that this Alpha could renege on his offer at any point in the next seven days. Even so, John couldn't help but enjoy himself right now. He had been chosen.

Honestly, he should have been terrified how much he had changed since being turned. Human John Watson would have never needed someone so desperately. Especially not a male. And definitely not a werewolf. But there he was: clinging to a piece of cloth as if it was a lifeline. Part of him wondered how he had managed to sink so low. When he found out that he was an Omega, he swore to himself that he wouldn't let that change who he was at heart. It was now obvious that he had failed in that regard, and he loathed himself for that fact.

It was the Centre's fault, now that he thought about it. Had he not been thrown into the Centre, but given the opportunity to live his own life, he wouldn't be having such issues. He would have been able to talk to friends and former colleagues. He would have been out and about, smelling the fresh air and stretching his legs, instead of trapped. Perhaps then, John wouldn't have been in such a dire situation. Maybe then he wouldn't have changed so much. However, as it stood, there was no telling… and really no point dwelling on it either.

Clutching the tie in his hands, John closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Over the next four days, John had become inseparable from the tie. He had become attached to the scent in no time at all. Honestly, he loathed what his biology did to him. He hated the fact that he had become so dependent on a scent in order to sleep peacefully at night. He didn't want to need anyone else. In fact, if he could just leave and never need another person ever again, John was pretty sure he would live happily-ever-after. But his life had been forever altered that night in Maiwand, and he had to adapt to his new circumstances.

But when he woke up the fifth morning to find the tie was gone, John panicked. He leapt out of bed and looked underneath it, hoping that he just dropped it while sleeping. Because if they had taken it away… Immediately, John pushed down those thoughts and flipped over the mattress of the bed. It wasn't there either. Fear welled up in his mind as he ripped off the blankets and pillows and shook them out in order to make sure the tie wasn't in there as well. Nothing. In a desperate attempt, John lunged over to the nightstand and yanked out the drawers. He dumped them out, letting the contents scatter across the floor. It wasn't there either.

"Mr Watson!" Anthea's voice called out as she burst into the room.

"I have to find it," John responded. He hated himself for it, but he needed that tie. He needed the scent. He couldn't be abandoned. Not this time. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Anthea responded as John dropped to the ground in order to look underneath the nightstand. Nothing.

"The tie! My Alpha's tie! Where is it?" he shouted in response, turning sharply to glare at her.

Anthea took in a deep breath. "John, he is not _your _Alpha. You know the Alpha has a week to rescind his offer. He might have changed his mind."

"No. No, he didn't," John answered, shaking his head. "He couldn't have. He chose me. _He_ _chose me!_" Had human John seen a glimpse of Omega John, he would have laughed at him – been embarrassed by him – would have sworn to never become that. But in this place, where he had so little contact with others and the outside world, he was reduced to this: a mess of an Omega who was nothing without an Alpha. He hated himself for it. This dependence. And yet he felt himself falling apart. He could still remember the smell – the apples and leather with a hint of gunpowder.

Carefully, Anthea approached him. It was only when she was a step away that John realised she had a needle in her hand. Lunging backwards, he snarled at her. "I don't need to be sedated!" he snapped. "I just need my tie back!"

"If they took it from you, John, then that Alpha is no longer interested. You need to calm down," Anthea tried to coax him soothingly.

"Get out," John muttered. When she didn't move, he screamed, "Get out!"

Anthea frowned as she backed up. "I cannot leave you in this state."

"In what state?" John snapped back. "I'm fine! I'll be fucking fine! I just shouldn't have… I shouldn't have…" Shaking his head, he couldn't voice his thoughts nor his feelings. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up like that. He should have never thought that maybe this would pan out.

Looking at him sympathetically, Anthea murmured, "I'm sorry, John." She headed towards the door before turning back. "For what it's worth, I didn't hear or see anything that would imply that he changed his mind. But it's better like this – to wake up to find the tie missing. Trust me."

John said nothing as she left the room.

Hours later, John had managed to put the bed back together. He wasn't motivated to do much else. Curling into himself, he stared at his empty hand. Why an Omega? He had asked himself this several times. He was strong and independent, which was the opposite of what an Omega was meant to be. Hell, he didn't even expect to be an Alpha, just a Beta. If he had been a Beta, he would have gone through training as a werewolf before being allowed back into the army. He could have continued his life with few changes. But he had wound up a bloody Omega – a pathetic, weak, dependent Omega. And he hated everything about it. Part of him wished he had been one of the seven killed instead of what he was now.

He heard the door open again. "I'm not hungry," he snapped, tired of Anthea's insistence. He hadn't been hungry all day, and he wasn't interested.

"I don't care. You're eating," a deep voice called out.

Twisting around, John stared at the man who had just entered the room. He was five centimetres taller than John with dark brown hair that was slicked back and the most piercing brown eyes John had ever seen. He held a bag of food – obviously something he picked up and not a meal from the Centre – in his hands. Slowly, he approached John.

"Who are you?" John inquired defensively. He didn't like strangers.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi!" the man sang out in response, still walking over to him. He pulled something out of his pocket, and John recognised it as his Alpha's tie. "I believe they took this from you."

"My Alpha didn't want me anymore," John responded with a shrug, trying to play it off.

Jim murmured, "I never said that to them. They fucked up, John, and accidentally took the tie thinking it needed to go out with your wash."

Seconds later, John was hit with that scent again. His eyes snapped up in surprise. "You're…" he whispered, his voice trailing in disbelief.

Sitting down next to John, Jim responded, "There was a mistake made here, John. I never gave them the order to take my tie back. I still want you to be my Omega."

John swallowed and took another deep breath in. That scent was back. Letting out a soft groan, he leaned forward instinctively. Jim wrapped an arm around John's shoulders and brought him in closer. Hesitantly, John reached forward and took the bag. Fish and chips. Fatty foods were something John missed. The Centre only gave them balanced diets. Mouth watering, John opened the bag and took out a chip. He ate slowly, leaning against Jim the entire time.

Finally, John murmured, "You came. You know, you could have just had Anthea tell me."

"I couldn't trust these people to leave my tie alone. I was supposed to trust them in conveying such an important message?" Jim pressed, scoffing. His hand stroked the hair on the nape of John's neck. "Besides, I wanted to see myself that the moron who took my tie away was fired."

"Everyone makes mistakes," John offered quietly, not sure why he was defending that person.

Jim went a bit tense. "I heard what happened to you. The panic attack. The lack of appetite. The depression. I can see the desolation of your room. There was no way I was going to let them get away with something like that. Not after the state it put you in. You're my Omega, John, and it's my responsibility to take care of you."

John pressed in closer as he continued to eat slowly. "So you definitely still want me?"

"Definitely," Jim agreed.

John felt himself melt into Jim's body as he heard this. Suddenly, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew now that he was going to get out. He was going to get out and be someone's Omega. Silently, he continued to eat, just enjoying the presence of his Alpha and the greasy, fatty food sitting in front of him. He ate until everything was gone. Feeling full, John closed his eyes and rested against Jim. Gradually, Jim's hand dipped down to stroke down John's back.

"Go to sleep. In two days, we'll move onto stage three," Jim murmured.

With that, John felt himself slowly laid down in bed. He was too tired to move as he was tucked in. Jim remained with him a little bit longer, tucking something with his scent underneath John's nose. John clutched the silky material and held it possessively. Then Jim slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the door. His last words were, "Clean this place up before he wakes."

And when John woke up the next morning, the room was back to normal and the tie was still in his hands.


	3. Step Three

John had never felt so relieved in his life. Moving on to Stage Three meant that this was permanent. There was no backing down now. John was going to be mated and allowed to leave the Centre once and for all. Excited, John waited impatiently for Anthea to arrive with the good news.

"Congratulations," she said as she entered.

Smiling smugly, John responded, "Thank you. Now what?"

"Stage Three is having your wolves meet," Anthea answered before setting down John's breakfast tray. Confused, John tilted his head. "Wolves – as you already know – are slightly separate entities. They rely on a different part of your brain, so they have a slightly different personality. Your wolves must also be compatible for the mating to be successful. It also finishes the imprinting of the scents so that mating can commence."

John deflated. "So there's still a chance I might not mate him?" he clarified.

"The chance of that is slim to none. It's almost unheard of for wolves to reject one another after their human sides have connected. In fact, out of all the partnerships that we have ever done here at the Centre, only five pairings have ever not been compatible when their wolves met." She offered John a soft smile. "You have nothing to worry about, John. Just relax."

Nodding, John tried to stop worrying only to fail. He wasn't sure what he would do if it wound up that he wasn't compatible with Jim. Far too much was hanging on him being mated. Only then could he go back out into the real world and possibly get a job, even go out for walks, or just live a semi-normal life. Once more, John hated the person – _thing_ – he had become. He wasn't a man anymore – Omegas could hardly be called men. No, he was an Omega through and through now. He needed an Alpha. He needed protection. He needed to be freed. What he hated the most, though, was that he couldn't do any of this for himself.

Gently, Anthea broke through his thoughts. "The next full moon will be in a week," she stated.

John groaned and flopped back onto his bed. As a created werewolf, he couldn't transform outside of the full moon phase. He would just have to wait then – another week. Honestly, it seemed that the days ticked by slower as he got closer and closer to finally getting out of the Centre. "I swear you just like to torment me," he grumbled.

"The rules are-"

"-there to protect me. I know. I know," John cut off. "I'm just so _tired_ of this place."

Anthea smiled knowingly. "You'll get through it, John," she soothed. Honestly, John hated it when she used that mock sweet voice. It was like she was trying to lull him into a false sense of security before pulling one over on him.

"I know I will," John answered matter-of-factly before tucking into his food. She headed off, and John let out a low groan. The week wouldn't be able to pass fast enough.

The week had crawled by, and John was even more anxious on the last day. At 3 o'clock, he decided to rest since he knew he would spend most of his night running around as a wolf. Since hadn't been able to sleep, too nervous about the small possibility that their wolves would reject one another, he figured it might be worth a try. Now, he was tossing and turning in bed, far too hot to sleep. Getting up, he lowered the temperature of his room before crawling back into bed. He continued to toss and turn restlessly. Finally, he heard the door open, and he figured it was Anthea, probably there to offer a sedative, which he would – of course – turn down. The last thing he needed was to become hooked on anything before leaving. He heard the sound of footsteps, but not Anthea's. Sharply, he jerked around and opened his eyes, ready to attack whomever was there.

He looked up into the eyes of his Alpha. "Jim," he breathed out.

Slowly, Jim reached down and cupped John's cheek. "Lay down," he ordered. "Relax."

John obeyed without thinking twice. Jim lay down next to him, and John practically plastered himself against him. Letting out a long sigh, he rested his head on Jim's chest. The scent was better in real life than on the ties given to him. It was more potent in a way, and John took in deep breaths of it. Closing his eyes, John let out a soft groan before relaxing into Jim and slipping off to sleep.

When the full moon rose, the wolf took over. Only werewolves truly understood how the full moon functioned. John was not the wolf, and the wolf was not John. The wolf was the basic instincts inside every creature – hunt, mate, survive. Whenever it took over, John lost consciousness. The next morning, he never remembered what had happened the night before.

Standing up on its paws, the wolf gauged the other wolf in the room. It was smaller – a dark brown, almost black colour – and its eyes pierced through the darkness. As soon as the scent wafted through the air, the connection was made. Immediately, they began to rub against one another, spreading their scents so that they became one. John's wolf licked the mouth of Jim's, showing its submission and affection. The Alpha grumbled happily before nuzzling in return.

The real test came when they were finally released into the wild. Compatible partners worked in sync with one another whilst hunting, and the Centre set up a forest in order to test this critical aspect. Matched pairs should never question one another. They should never argue. Instead, they should work with one another to make the kill.

Once they were outside, the Alpha started through the forest, and John's wolf followed close behind. After creeping about for hours, they finally stumbled across a female doe. The Alpha signalled John's wolf to take up the flank, and it quietly crept through the underbrush. There was a moment of silence after John's wolf reached its designated spot before his Alpha burst through the brush. The doe screeched and ran towards John's wolf, who quickly took it down. Both of them tucked into the doe, ripping it to bits. Once full, they curled up together in a cave they found, and the wolf buried his nose into the Alpha's pelt. For the first full moon, it didn't feel alone.

John arose the next day disoriented. He was naked and bloody and absolutely plastered against Jim's body. Groaning, he stretched before feeling Jim's arms wrap around him. Suddenly, their lips met, and John moaned into the kiss. Their tongues slipped by one another as their taste melded into one flavour. Despite himself, John clung to Jim.

Breaking the kiss, Jim grinned down at John. "We woke up next to each other. Do you know what that means?"

John shook his head.

"On to the next stage."


	4. Step Four

John could taste his freedom. After being trapped in the Centre for so long, he was aching to get out. To stretch his legs. He wanted to ride the Tube again. He wanted to go to a café and drink a simple cup of coffee. He wanted to see London Tower and Buckingham Palace. Everything he took for granted beforehand was now a blessing.

Before Anthea even arrived, John heard her coming for him. He had packed as soon as he got the news that he would be relocated to his new residence. Opening the door, Anthea smiled at him, and John suddenly felt a twinge of sadness.

"I don't suppose I'm ever going to talk to you again," he noted.

She offered a soft smile. "No, that is what generally happens. It's alright, though. You deserve this, John, and I know that your Alpha will be good to you."

"Yeah, I know. It just… struck me. I mean, we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but you are the only person I've had consistent contact with since returning. You've… you've helped me out a lot over these last few years."

Anthea nodded. "As was my job. And now it's my job to transition you into your new life."

"Lord knows I'm ready for that," John pointed out with a laugh. "So what exactly is Stage Four?"

"It's acclimating you back to normal living without having the pressures your Alpha might place on you, whether accidentally or on purpose," she explained. "You will be moved into your Alpha's home. Mr Moriarty will stay at a hotel. He is, under no circumstances, to meet you during that time. We will also try to do our best to start up a job search for you – as your Alpha will allow it – and reteach you anything you might have forgotten."

John sighed. By now, he just wanted to mate with Jim and be done with the whole process. Was that honestly so much to ask?

"Your Omega contact will be Greg Lestrade," Anthea continued.

Snapping back to the present, John inquired, "Greg Lestrade?"

"Yes. He's the volunteer who will be working with you. Don't worry. He's been doing this for years, and he is one of our best. I made sure of it."

John nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do," Anthea responded. She paused a moment and continued to shift slightly. "Look, John, I know you've had a rough time here, but I just want to say that I think you handled it marvellously. You deserve this more than anyone else."

John hesitantly reached forward. Anthea had always remained physically unaffectionate with him. He figured it was a rule at the Centre. Even so, she didn't object as he carefully wrapped her up in a hug. "Thank you for everything you've done for me…" he murmured. Then he jokingly added, "Except every time you did something that I didn't want you to do."

Anthea smiled at the joke before folding her arms around him for but a second. "You'll eventually be grateful for everything," she answered before gently pushing John back to look at him. "Mr Lestrade is waiting for you in the lobby. Please follow me."

John slung his army bag over his shoulders before he grabbed his two rolling suitcases – Jim had sent them to him – and started after Anthea. After weaving throughout the halls, John found himself in the lobby where several people were waiting. One man – an older gent with greying hair and warm eyes – stood up and walked over. Immediately, John could smell that he was a bonded Omega.

"You must be John Watson. I'm Greg Lestrade, your transitioning assistant," he greeted, shaking John's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." John turned to thank Anthea one last time to find she was already gone. A pang entered John's heart for a moment. Suddenly, he felt lost. Anthea had been all he knew once he had returned from the war.

Greg smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here for you, John," he stated. Startled, John looked over at him. "I've seen that expression before. That's why they make sure to transition you quickly. So you have someone new to rely on."

"I feel foolish for being this way," he confessed quietly.

"You have no reason to."

Nodding, John just knew that he and Greg would be a perfect match for his transition back into normal society. "Shall we then?" he inquired.

"We shall. I have your new address here," Greg answered, pulling out a slip of paper. "You're going to love this place. It's in the centre of London, which means it has to be expensive. And nice."

John was excited to see his new home, and he got into the awaiting cab with Greg. "So… why do you volunteer at the Centre?"

"Well, for one, they need Omegas to do the job. For obvious reasons, they cannot use Alphas to help with the transition. If an Alpha found out that another Alpha was transitioning his or her Omega, there would be a bloodbath. They're extremely territorial, especially when their Omega is still not bonded to them. Besides that, though, I do it because it makes me feel good, and it's a way for me to make friends outside of work."

Curious, John inquired, "So you didn't do it because you had a good experience with your transitioning assistant?"

Greg laughed in response. "I didn't go through the five stage programme at the Centre."

"Oh?"

"Well, first of all, I was mated years before the Centre was even running. Besides which, I was a born Omega. I basically had my own pick of the Alphas," Greg explained.

John frowned. In the Centre, the Alphas had all the power. He had thought it was natural – something that had always been a part of werewolf society – so this was all strange to him. "I must admit that I don't quite follow."

"Most Omegas are bitten and not born. In fact, it's very rare for a born werewolf to be an Omega. That being said, it's quite a social marker if one can say that they are mated to a born Omega. Not that that means you aren't special, John. You know how society is. They always make something out of nothing," Greg answered.

Nodding, John chewed on that information. Suddenly, the cab stopped. He looked out of the car to find a large, multi-storied building in front of him. It was incredibly modern, and John wondered what on Earth his Alpha did for a living. After they paid for the cab and fetched John's luggage, they headed into the building.

"I am sure you have already been informed, but your Alpha will be staying at a hotel for the week. If he approaches you, you must tell me as it is a violation of the contract."

Honestly, John couldn't help but think that there was no way that he would say anything. He currently missed Jim, and he would be more than happy to see his Alpha. Even so, he nodded. "Of course."

"Here we are," Greg stated, opening the door.

John was taken aback. Everything about this place screamed modern and expensive. The appliances were state-of-the-art, the furniture looked as if it had all been bought that morning, and the big screen television all but covered the wall. From where he was standing, John could see the countertops were made of marble. All of the flooring was a dark wood, and he gawked at the entire place.

"Jesus Christ." John whistled in amazement. "You sure you got the right flat number?" he teased.

Greg chuckled in response. "I felt the same way when I walked in. You have a very successful Alpha, it seems."

John nodded. "It's strange. I know almost nothing about him, but I'm planning on mating him."

"Your instincts are always correct, John," Greg assured him. "You two are more than compatible, according to Anthea. No matter what, it'll all be fine." John nodded in response, continuing to stare. After a long moment of silence, Greg finally suggested, "Now, why don't we get you moved in?"

John became familiar with the flat in no time. Of course, that was mostly due to the fact that he was in there most of the time. It seemed there was a rule that John couldn't leave the flat without Greg there. It was a simple safety precaution, but it left John antsy. Honestly, it felt like he had left one prison just to be thrown into another.

Even so, Greg came often. He took John out and reintroduced him to the Tube, to restaurants, to pubs, and banks. But the worst thing was the grocery store. John had no problems with it until he was forced to use the chip and pin machine instead of just checking out with a teller. After it failed to scan the head of lettuce three times, he gave up and tried to storm out, but Greg stopped him. He then proceeded to throw off the scale by putting a product in a bag that had already been placed off to the side, causing the machine to all but shout at him. When he swiped the card wrong, though, he couldn't handle it anymore. Greg tried to stop him again, but John just stormed out of the place, feeling more humiliated than ever before.

"We have to go back," Greg insisted.

"Or," John countered, practically snarling, "I could just always go to the bloody teller like nearly everyone else!"

Letting out a sigh, Greg rubbed his face. "I'm trying to help-"

"I know what you're trying to do, Greg, but seriously? A chip and pin machine? The world isn't going to end if I have to wait in a queue for a bit to get the shopping done."

Greg pressed his lips together. "Why don't we go for a walk?" he inquired softly. John grumbled but complied. After all, he wasn't angry about taking a walk. If anything, it meant more time outside. "You're doing really well."

"Great pep talk," John goaded, still cross about everything.

"I mean it, John," Greg stated, looking over at him. "I read your file. I know that this is a huge change for you. I mean, you've come out here as a civilian when you used to be a soldier. So I know how much harder it is for you to transition than the others. And you've been doing a brilliant job. That being said, you're allowed to mess up. You're not going to be perfect at everything. That's why I am here."

John sighed and stared at the ground. "I just want this all to be over already," he confessed.

"And as soon as your heat hits, it will. But until then, you have to trust me, alright?"

"Alright…"

Smiling, Greg said, "There's a grocery not too far from where you live. Let's stop by there before going home and give that chip and pin machine another shot. I'm sure you'll get it this time."

John laughed. "That or I'll just destroy the stupid thing so you have to let me check out with a teller."

Greg chuckled as he heard that. "Fair enough."


	5. Step Five

Most Omegas had their heats once a month. John, however, was not like most Omegas. Instead, his heats usually came once every two months. The Centre had said it was peculiar, and they offered a variety of reasons why: he had been changed, he was older than most changed Omegas, the experience had been traumatic… Because John had to wait for his heat before he could see Jim again, he kept very close track of it. According to his calendar, he had another two weeks left before he went into heat. Another two weeks of transitioning. Honestly, if he didn't like Greg so much, he would have just hunted Jim down himself.

In the middle of the night, John woke up confused and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Kicking off the covers, he groaned as he felt his arse ache from the movement. It took him a few more moments before he realised that he was in heat. Panicked, John scrambled for the phone. He hit Greg's number and let it ring.

"John? What's wrong?" Greg inquired as soon as he picked up the phone. He yawned and let out a groan.

"I-I'm… I'm in heat," John gasped out.

"I'm calling Jim."

With that, Greg hung up. John let out a whine and quickly stripped himself of his clothes. Flipping over, he panted before reaching down and sliding a finger inside himself. He was already producing lubricant, and it was pouring out of his body. John moaned as he felt liquid squirt out of his arse. Whimpering, John rocked back onto his finger before slipping in another one. He couldn't help it. His body felt like it was on fire, and his arse felt painfully empty. Groaning, he slipped in a third finger. He was frantic as he began to fuck himself on his fingers. Whimpering and writhing, John knew that it wasn't enough. That it would never be enough. After all the heats he had had before, he knew that – no matter what – he wouldn't be satisfied with just fingers.

"John!" a voice called out. John whined in response. Suddenly, he felt a hand remove his fingers, and he thrashed in objection. "It's alright, John. I'm here now."

It took a moment for John to process the voice, and it was only when he smelled his Alpha that he realised who it was. "Jim," he groaned out.

"That's right," Jim answered before starting to undress. "You smell absolutely fantastic, John."

Whining, John flipped over to face his mate. "Jim!" he begged, spreading his legs further apart.

"I know, John."

As soon as Jim was undressed, he was on top of John. He immediately found John's lips, bestowing upon him a biting kiss. John moaned as he felt his Alpha dominate him. Without thinking, he wrapped his legs around Jim's waist. Jim growled before shoving his cock into John's arse. Letting out a moan, John clawed down Jim's back as he finally felt himself being filled. A sense of serenity washed over him soon after, and he relaxed back into the mattress, staring up at Jim with a smile on his face. Jim looked confused for a moment before smiling back. Leaning down, he kissed John gently, slowly licking into his mouth. John hummed happily in response, submitting to his Alpha.

Already, he could smell their scents becoming one. Jim's scent would always linger on John, no matter how far away they were or how much time they spent separated. John was ridiculously happy, though. Something about Jim just seemed right. Seemed fitting. Kissing him again, John kept their bodies close as Jim started to pick up speed. John moaned and tossed back his head, baring his neck for his Alpha in submission. Jim bit down immediately, causing John to come onto himself with a cry.

"That's it," Jim murmured into John's ear before licking the shell of it. John whimpered, still hard despite the orgasm. "You looked so gorgeous coming like that. My perfect Omega."

Panting, John looked up at Jim before swallowing. "Knot me," he rasped, his throat dry from his heat. "Please, Jim."

Jim nodded before biting down onto John's left shoulder, just over the scar from the bite that turned him. Letting out a scream of pain, John thrashed underneath Jim in anger as he tried to get away from his Alpha's teeth. After a few more thrusts, he felt a bulge slip past his sensitive rim, and he cried out again as he came. Both of them were breathless by the end of it.

"Why?" he snarled at Jim, still angry about the bite. "_Why?_"

Jim licked away the blood that was running from the wound. "Because…" he murmured, "… where you are first bitten by your Alpha will become an erogenous zone for you in a few days. Every time I kiss it, lick it, or caress it, you will have a rush of pleasure. It was my way of erasing your past. Of replacing it with your future."

Slowly, John felt the rage ebb from his system. He murmured a simple, "Oh."

Jim brushed the fringe out of his face. "Say you're mine, John," he insisted.

"I'm yours." The words passed his lips so naturally that it startled him.

Kissing John, Jim hummed happily. "Again."

"I'm yours," John murmured. Instincts told him to please his Alpha, but there was more to it than that. John didn't _mind_ saying that he was Jim's. Actually, he found it to be remarkably true. Jim had saved him from the Centre. Jim had given him hope and a place to live. Jim was John's freedom. Jim was John's new home.

Jim smiled and began to leave love bites on John's neck. "The Centre called today. They set you up with an interview at St Bart's. It's on Monday at one o'clock."

John recognised the name, and he couldn't help but smile. Everything was falling right into place already. "I'll make sure to be there."

"You better be," Jim said teasingly before kissing John again. "But make sure they understand that I will always come first."

Chuckling, John answered, "I'm sure they'll know that when they see these love bites."

"Well, they have to know you're mine," Jim explained.

"They will, Jim. Everyone will," John assured his Alpha before kissing him passionately. "I'll make sure of it."

"How was work today?" John inquired as Jim walked into the flat. "It went late, I see."

"Yes, well, let's just say the deal didn't go down as I was planning, and I had to stay back and clean up the aftermath."

Jim had always kept from defining his job to John. The most he ever said was that he worked for the government and, therefore, could not divulge further. John knew how those agencies worked, and he understood. Besides, he had worked on some projects that the government would refuse to acknowledge if they ever came up.

Wrapping his arms around John's waist, Jim nuzzled him before looking down at the stove. "How was St Bart's?"

"It was nice. I'm starting to get used to working there," John responded. "Oh, I met this really strange bloke today. What was his name?" He paused a moment and thought back. "Sherlock Holmes."

Jim's grip on John tightened almost unperceptively. "Ah," he offered in return.

"He was pretty funny. Wanted me to take up a flat share with him. When I told him that I doubted my Alpha would be pleased with that, he just scoffed. Very strange bloke… but… well, I think I like him."

Jim growled in response before possessively sucking a love bite into John's neck.

"Come off it, Jim." Even so, John made no move to force Jim away. "I'm yours. We both know that. I thought you would be excited that I was starting to make friends."

Suddenly, Jim stopped and paused for a long moment. John waited as well. "No, you're right," he finally soothed before kissing the love bite. "I am happy for you. Continue befriending this Sherlock Holmes. I can't wait to hear all about him."

Smiling, John turned enough so he could kiss Jim on the lips. "I don't care what anyone else says. I've got the best Alpha in the world," he teased.

Jim kissed John back. "And don't you forget it."


End file.
